


Frayed Tune

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [43]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries not to remember, most of the time, because he and Dori don't entirely get along, but sometimes, when he's alone and far from home, he lets himself take out those faded and worn memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayed Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Nori, sometime after the retaking of Erebor  
> Prompt: Sing  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

Some of his earliest memories are of Dori singing. He tries not to remember, most of the time, because he and Dori don't entirely get along, but sometimes, when he's alone and far from home, he lets himself take out those faded and worn memories. Tries to listen to the tune, to the words, and let them soothe him into at least a light sleep, because no sleep makes for a clumsy thief, and a clumsy thief is a thief without fingers or hands or life.

When he has a little dwarfling to call his own, even if he doesn't dare mention Rori to anyone, even his brothers, he tries to remember the tune and the words so he can sing them to Rori. Soothes his little child to sleep with the same lullabies that Dori had used when he was small, and they had little more than each other. Smiles at the memories, because they're the few good ones from his youth, and no matter how much he might fight with Dori at times, he can't stop loving his brother for those memories, if nothing else.

And when Ragna brings Rori to Erebor, he sits on one side of the bed while Dori sits on the other, singing the same songs. Making more memories of good times to drown out the shadows that always linger at the edges of his mind. Wearing at the bitter edge of fear and anger, and reknitting a long-frayed bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Dori and Ori think that little Rori is the best thing Nori has ever brought home, even if Nori had not intended for anyone up north to know he has a child. He remains terrified about Rori for years, because his work before the retaking of Erebor made for some dangerous enemies, and his work after does much the same, if for different reasons.


End file.
